Stannic
Stannic '''is one of the New-Gods from Apokolips and was originally one of Darkside's secret students in case his world failed. His eventual boredom for war led Stannic to revolting against his master, and the stealing of one of his Boom-Tube Generators. He escaped into the lower world of Earth, where he decided to make it his home to ease his boredom. Apperance Unlike most of the Lowlies, Stannic was considered to be the an unusal member of the residence. When born, his entire body had a rough-like exterior with red-glowing energy showing between the cracks. To most people, they called him "The Son of Apokolips", due to his exterior looking similar to the planets surface. When arriving on Earth, he took on the apperance of a model he saw on T.V. Altering the hair color, eye color, and even the skin color he later broke into one of Earth's shopping malls stealing food, water, and even new clothing to survive. An unusal side effect of his birth also changed his features. When he was in complete surrounding of Apokolips, his skin becomes more jagged, the apperance looks more ferocious, and plateing is added along with it. Personality Unlike Darkside, Stannic has almost no intrest in fighting for pleasure due to his constant struggle for survival when he grew up with the "Lowlies". He shows no ill-will to anyone in particular and often does things good or bad for the sheer boredom he feels inside. At times he will not harm anyone inoccent, unless they interfere with his activity. When coming to Earth, he found it much more intresting than his homeworld. In someway, he feels that Humans are often assimilated in the same way his family was back on Apokolips. History Stannic was born in the filthy slums of Amagetto , under the rule of the tyrant Darkside, and was immediately condemned to living his life as a commoner. Growing up, most of the other children made fun of him for his unique apperance. Some of the adults considered it a deformity and kept their children away from him. Even to him, Stannic thought of himself as a mutant who was accidently born into the world. However, everything changed when the taunting pushed him overboard leading him to awakening power deep inside of him. Darkside took notice of this phenomenon, knowing someday soon that the boy would surpass him with that power. He secretly stole Stannic from his home and began training him to keep a proper eye on him and mold him to his own image. Years later after the completion of his training, Stannic grew bored of not only his home, but even his own master as well. In the den of night he secretly stole a developing Boom-Tube Generator, grabbed supplies from Darkside's posessions, and left through a portal to Earth. After exiting the Boom-tube, Stannic found himself in the middle of the desert where he walked till reaching Las Vegas. For that one moment, he felt the excitement in the air, but saw that many saw him in a weird way. He entered a local JC Penny and stole clothes for himself. He later found a template for his new look using his Shape-Shifting to look more human. Finally he found a new name for himself, Gabriel Sanchez, from a keychain in a gift-shop. WIth his new self, Stannic began exploring his new home. Two years passed with Gabriel wondering not only the United States, but even the other countries to find someway to ease his boredom. The constant travel led to many safe houses he aquired through mutual friends. Currently he is staying in San Fransico to rest since his departure from Japan. Power & Abilities *New-God Physiology' - Like many other New-Gods, Stannic was born into the world with the power known as "The Source", which changed his body further. *'Pyrokinesis '- Stannic has the unique ability of creating fire from his core located in the center of his chest. By focusing energy, he is able to engulf his entire body with flames while no damage done to him. **'Heat Generation '- A sub-ability to Pyrokinesis, it allows Stannic to control the tempature on his body making the fire as hot as lava or as warm as normal skin. *'Shape-Shifting' - During the training with Darkside, Stannic's abilities grew to the point of unlocking the ability to change his apperance. However, unlike Martian Manhunter and Miss Martian, he is only able to change his entire body structure to that of a normal human with parts of his normal skin along with it. He does not posses the power to produce clothing or even extra limbs. He is able to use his powers even when in human form. **'Full-Form '- A strange mutation occured during Stannic's growth in his mother's womb, When he was studied by Darkside's scientists. They discovered that Stannic shared energy with all Apokolips technology and even the homeworld itself. The energy abosrbed by Stannic causes a transformation to a new more powerful version of himself. *'Enhanced Strength '- Through Darkside's bone crushing training, Stannic was now on par with his masters soilders. He was able to even able to take on the weakest of Darkside's personal guards and survive with only little scratches. *'Immunity '- Any common Earth virus, disease, and even poison has no effect on him due to his rough exterior and New God Physiology. *'Durability '- Due to his rough exterior, Stannic has been known to be the most enduring of Darkside's army. On Earth, the same endurance has been seen when he took a direct missle right on his chest and shrugged it off as if it was nothing. Weakness *'Radion' - Like most New Gods, this metal has a powerful effect against Stannic, however due to his master's endurance training. Only a weapon made from the metal can cause damage to him. *'Limitation''' - Due to his strong connection to anything from Apokolips, his power on Earth is drained by half making him weaker than he would be on his homeworld. Only when he absobs energy from anything of Apokolips will his power increase for a limited time. *'Water '- Since the core of his powers lies unprotected in the center of his chest, any high pressure of water shot at it instantly calms him down. Making him unable to generate heat for his power. Equipment *Boom-Tube Generator - A prototype of Apokolips Technology, Stannic stole it from his former master using it in his escape to Earth. He later uese it to travel between any point of the world. Category:New Gods Category:Phantombeast Category:Male Category:characters Category:Chaotic Neutral